1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna combining a dielectric resonator with a monopole.
2. The Prior Arts
With the advancement of wireless communication technology, portable devices have been widely used in various applications, such as industry, science, and medicine, and are also getting more diversified. Their major requirements are portability and low power. Therefore, how to reduce the size and power consumption of the product becomes important design considerations. For example, if the wireless LAN 802.11a in the 5.25 GHz frequency band adopts ordinary microstrip antenna, the ohmic loss will be excessive due to high operating frequency. Since the dielectric resonator basically has no ohmic loss, it has the advantages of low loss rate, high radiation efficiency and high gain, and is extremely suitable to be operated in high frequency. However, the dielectric constant of the prior dielectric resonators is approximately below 10, and its size is greater than that of the microstrip antenna. Thus, the dielectric resonator antenna is often designed using high dielectric constant to reduce the size. But increasing the dielectric constant often results in a reduction of the operating frequency bandwidth of the antenna, thereby not meeting the bandwidth requirement within the frequency band. Therefore, it is desired to provide a novel and improved wideband dielectric resonator monopole antenna that can solve the above-mentioned problems.